


Don’t Go

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 08:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16991586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're an avenger but you're packing her bags and leaving because you feel like the team doesn’t want you and that you're not good enough. Natasha finds you while you're packing and tells you not to because Wanda would be devastated.





	Don’t Go

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.
> 
> Translate: printsessa = princess

You sigh as you throw each piece of clothing into the suitcase that you put on your bed. You’re an Avenger but lately it was becoming all too much. As you were putting your clothing into the suitcase each emotion started crashing down on you, all these feelings were suffocating you. 

You have been an Avenger before the battle of Sokovia. After the battle of Sokovia you got to know Wanda, you were there for her after her twin brother died. As time went on you started to develop feelings for the brunette and she started to develop feelings for you too. You tried to hide your feelings from her but Wanda knew. She told you how she felt about you and you told her how you felt. You two started dating not too long after that.

You loved being an Avenger, you had an amazing girlfriend and you loved being able to help people. But you also felt like you didn’t belong there. You feel like the team doesn’t want you around and that you’re not good enough. So you decided that you were going to leave. 

“(Y/N)?”

You froze. You were so lost in your thoughts that you didn’t even notice that Natasha has been knocking on your door. You couldn’t turn around and face her. 

“(Y/N), why are you packing?” Natasha slowly walks closer to you. She looks around your room and sees most of your clothes in your suitcase. She immediately knew what you were doing. “You’re leaving?”

You just began putting your clothes in your suitcase again. “I have to.”

“You don’t have to leave. What makes you think you have to leave?” Natasha couldn’t think of a reason as to why you would leave. 

“I’m not good enough to be an Avenger. I don’t have any powers, I’m not a god, I’m not a super soldier, I’m not an expert spy and I’m not a genius.” You took a deep breath. “ I don’t belong here, I don’t know why I thought I did…”

“You do belong here.” Natasha placed a hand on your shoulder. “(Y/N), what about Wanda? When she finds out that you left, she’ll be devastated.”

You stop putting your clothes in your suitcase. You knew she was right. You couldn’t do that to Wanda. You look down as guilt started to rush over you. 

“What’s going on?”

Your eyes widen as you heard Wanda. You quickly turned around to face your girlfriend. Natasha did the same. “I’ll let you two talk.” She looked at you and gave you a nod. She knew you wouldn’t leave.

Once Natasha left your room, Wanda walked over to you. “What’s wrong, my love?”

“I…” You sat down on your bed, you ran your hand through you hair. “I was going to leave…” You whispered. You couldn’t look at your girlfriend. You felt Wanda sit next to you.

Out of all the things she thought you were going to say, she never expected that. “Did I do something?”

“No, you didn’t do anything, babe. I promise. I just let my thoughts get to me… this was all me.” You took her hand in yours, you linked your fingers with hers. “I just felt that the team didn’t want me around, that I’m not good enough.”

“Printsessa, you are good enough.” She squeezed your hand. “Please don’t go. I need you.” Wanda now had tears rolling down her cheeks.

“I’m so sorry, Wanda.” You cupped her cheek with your free hand and wiped away her tears with your thumb. “I’m not going anywhere, I promise baby.” 

Wanda wraps her arms around you and nuzzles her face into your neck. You can feel her tears fall onto your shoulder. You wrap your arms around her and hold her close. 

“I will never leave you Wanda.” You tighten your arms around her. “I love you so much. I’m so sorry.” 

Wanda pulls away from your neck. “I love you too.” She pulls you in for a passionate kiss. 

You’re so glad that you’re not leaving, if you did you don’t know what you would do without Wanda. She’s your everything. You knew that if you have Wanda by your side that everything will be alright. 


End file.
